


In The Closet

by LicieOIC



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LicieOIC/pseuds/LicieOIC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Tardis ends up stuck in a small closet while on the run on an alien planet. Things heat up and escalate rather quickly between Rose and the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> I intended this to be a cute little “snogging in a closet” fic, and it turned smutty very VERY quickly - definitely NSFW.  
> Inspired by, of all things, a line from the “Kiss of the Spiderwoman” musical.

Mickey, Jack, Rose, and the Doctor all scrambled through the door just in time to avoid being seen by the hoard of guards, only realizing once it was too late to choose another destination that it was a cupboard, not a room, that they’d let themselves into. And if the tangle of various limbs was any indication, quite a _small_ cupboard.

They all held still, trying not to make a sound. They didn’t know who was still out there or who might come back, and none of them really fancied a quadruple execution. Especially for something as silly as wearing _shoes_. The Doctor had not forgotten that, by this point in their evolution, the humanoid species native to the planet had developed very tough feet, doing away with footwear altogether. He HAD forgotten that shoes had been outlawed by a particularly purist ruler somewhere along the way.

It was pitch black in the cupboard and the Doctor, who was nearest the door, felt along the wall but could find no light switch. He could have activated the torch setting on the sonic, but the useful tool was currently resting in the inside pocket of his leather jacket. To reach it, he’d have to maneuver around Rose, who was pressed quite tightly to his front, and there would definitely be no avoiding her lovely breasts in the effort.

He was doing his best to ignore the fact that she was breathing a bit heavily, no doubt from the running, and said breasts were heaving against his chest. His brain was doing its utmost to pretend that it was just like one of their hugs… Just an over-long one.

Except that, with his arms held awkwardly out against the door on either side of himself, his jacket gaped open. And that meant it was only his jumper, Rose’s shirt, and perhaps a brassiere that lay between them, and he fancied he could feel her tightened nipples rasping along the knit of his top. He swallowed thickly, biting back a groan. He HAD to stop thinking about that, or else he’d be in big trouble. Rose’s abdomen was flush against the cradle of his hips and certain parts of his anatomy were only too eager to rise to the occasion.

"All right," said Jack, in an undertone, "whose _hand_ is that?”

"Sorry, Jack," muttered Mickey.

"No, keep it there, I like it."

Mickey jerked against the shelves in an effort to get away from the other man, resulting in a noise. At once, everyone tensed.

"Would you two shut it?" hissed the Doctor. If only he could get to his sonic, he could scan the area to make sure the coast was clear and they could make a break for it… Then he might finally be able to stop thinking about Rose’s soft, tempting—

Inspiration hit. He could ask Rose to reach in and fetch it. Fantastic. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, but in the utter darkness, he misjudged where her face was pointing. Their noses bumped and his lips brushed the corner of her mouth.

His hearts slammed in his chest at her soft gasp, and the quick beat of four must have been obvious to her, with their current position. He buried his face in her hair, breathing rushed apologies, wanting to explain, but his lips were moving against the sensitive shell of her ear and she shivered. The sensation carried from her through him and that, coupled with the light clean fragrance that drifted from her blonde tresses, broke his hard-won control over his baser bodily functions.

His arousal gouged him. His belly felt as if it were full of lead. He couldn’t move, could only stand there terrified while his body betrayed him. He waited for her to say something, do something, perhaps let loose with a famous Tyler slap, the need for quiet be damned.

Her fingers curled over his shoulders and his hearts stuttered as she leaned up on her toes to whisper into his ear,

"Don’t apologize. I just… well, I think your aim was a bit off."

And then his hearts stopped completely as she pressed her lips to his and rolled her hips against his growing erection.

Something within him, something tightly coiled, snapped like a bow string. One hand tangled in her hair, angling her head, as he thrust his tongue past her lips. She was breathing hard through her nose and he guessed she was trying as much as he was to remain silent. His other hand held her hip, keeping her from moving, but still flush against him. The nearly-almost friction was driving him mad, but he was still all too aware that they were not alone. More’s the pity, he could think of some creative uses for those shelves Mickey was leaning on.

He dragged his mouth away from hers and covered her lips with his hand to stifle any disappointed sounds, because he knew that one small taste was a far cry from enough.

"We’re running for it," he said to the cupboard at large. He was not waiting a second longer than necessary to get Rose alone. "Split up, meet back at the Tardis. Ready?" He didn’t wait for a reply before bursting out into the open, Rose’s hand tightly in his grasp.

Jack and Mickey splintered off as they ran, but he kept her with him, tugging her in another direction. They ran down a narrow alley and he dragged her into a small alcove, his mouth finding hers at once, noses crushed against their faces, teeth clacking together. Neither one of them cared.

Desire was riding him hard as his tongue danced with hers, the way his body wanted to. She clung to his shoulders, fingers gripping the leather of his jacket, as she moved her hips against him. She moaned as his cock pressed through their clothes into the juncture of her thighs. It was the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard.

Their hands moved at the same time; his tugging up her short denim skirt while she ran her hand between his legs, playing with him through the fabric of his dark jeans. He groaned, his hands faltering in their task, fumbling at the elastic of her tights. When she unzipped him and slipped her hand inside to find him not wearing any pants, she trembled. At the feel of her hot fingers wrapping around him, his hard flesh pulsing in time to his heartsbeats, he lost whatever remaining patience he had and ripped the flimsy nylon with a growl against her neck.

He hitched one of her legs over his hip, slipped her tiny, sodden knickers to the side, and hissed in a breath as he came into contact with her hot center. He stroked her wet folds with his length and she bucked her against him. His glance caught hers and at her nod, he slid inside, Rose moaning as their skin slapped together, a moan he echoed.

The rhythm he set was hard and punishing and he knew he wouldn’t last long, but he couldn’t seem to slow down. She met him stroke for stroke, begging him not to stop, her breath hot against his throat. She arched into him as he snaked a hand between them and found her swollen nub with his fingers, tracing frantic circles around the engorged organ. Rose bit down on his shoulder to stifle her scream, the heat of her orgasm engulfing the both of them, submerging him in almost unbearable passion.

His own release came hard on the heels of hers and he was hit broadside by the force of it, his body spasming in unspeakable pleasure. She cried out again, her eyes wide in astonishment at a second climax rippling through her as he rode out his own.

She was limp in his arms when the sensations subsided, her breath coming out in sobs, and he held her tight, unwilling to let her go just yet. His time sense failed him, because he was unsure how long they stood there, just breathing, the scent of sex heavy in the air around them.

A shout at the end of the alley made both their heads snap up. Two of the guards had found them.

Holding up his unfastened jeans in one hand so they wouldn’t fall down around his ankles, and Rose’s hand in the other, he yelled “Run!” and they took off in the opposite direction, Rose tugging her skirt back down in the process.

When they made it back to the time ship, more than a little disheveled, and Rose’s tights shredded almost beyond recognition, the Doctor threatened to throw both Mickey and Jack into the Vortex if they dared make any comments. It didn’t completely stop the knowing looks, however.


End file.
